People Die Alone
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS Un desenlace a la tragedia que no hace sino aumentar la angustia en su corazones. Que sucederia si Hinamori despertara y...Tendrán que leer. Toushiro x sorpresa. R&R.


**Notas**: a ver a ver, primer intento oficial en la sección Bleach. De momento no he leido demasiados fics en esta categoría espero que les agrade y pronto hagamos crecer la sección, enjoy and review please.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite y no, no me gano el pan de cada día escribiendo esto (me pregunto que hago aquí?).

**Advertencia**: angustia, drama. Puede haber romance ahí? El rating tiene probabilidades de subir.

"…hablado…"  
'…pensamiento…'

* * *

**People Die Alone **

****

**Cap1. Looking for a cause**

El mismo corredor, los mismos tablones de madera que unidos hacían el parquet, el mismo leve sonido que producían sus pies al dar sus pasos y finalmente llegaba hasta esa puerta, la puerta.

Se detuvo un instante, no miraba nada en especifico solo pensaba en lo estúpido de la situación, en como se burlaría aquel que lo traiciono a él, a ella, a todos. Regresando a este sitio día tras día, en cada oportunidad que podía conseguir, bajo cualquier disculpa venia aquí.

-'de seguro ya se percato. Esa floja tiene tiempo de sobra para imaginárselo'- pensó regañándose al mismo tiempo una vez mas por lo patético que resultaba la situación.

Apretó el puño como reacción reprendiéndose, no era momento para pensar en algo como esto, ella le esperaba del otro lado de esa puerta, o seria él quien en realidad la esperaba…

Cuando luego de abrir el umbral ingreso a la habitación no pudo evitar un sentimiento de impotencia, una mezcla de pena y culpa. En cierta forma se reprochaba no haberla protegido mas, haberla apartado del peligro que el sabia inminente.

-'comó demonios no me di cuenta? Por qué no reaccione antes?'- preguntas que lo hostigaban sin cesar-

Miro como todas las veces anteriores al cuerpo sin reacción antes él. Hinamori yacía ahí inconsciente sin reanimarse, sin mostrar señales de querer volver a este mundo, el mundo en el que Toushirou la esperaba pacientemente aunque con la debida ansiedad que no quería demostrar.

Hacia un par de día la capitana Retsu del 4to escuadrón le anunció que Hinamori estaría bien, que el peligro ya había pasado, que pronto debía volver en sí y recién podrían resumirle lo sucedido. Para eso Retsu de alguna manera supuso que Hitsugaya seria la persona mas apropiada, sin duda en ese momento no pudo reprimir su sorpresa, a veces resultaba tan transparente frente a otras personas y no dejaba de reprochárselo, aunque claro, nunca logro negarse a la asignación de Retsu.

Debía darle crédito a la capitana, un día tal vez, cuando Hinamori este totalmente bien. Pero llegara ese día? Desde entonces ya transcurrieron mas de 48 horas y su amiga permanecía en la misma condición.

-"cuando pretenderás despertarte, Momo moja-camas?"- pretendió animarse recordando un episodio similar de su niñez-

Tan pronto finalizó el movimiento en una tela le hizo abrir los ojos, algo se movía en la cama frente a él. Hinamori, volvía en si.

-"Hitsu…Hitsugaya-kun?"- preguntó débilmente la chica-

-"Hinamori."-atino a corresponder el joven capitán-

Luego de eso no dijo nada mas. Súbitamente se veía confrontado, ahí estaba Hinamori, recobrando su lucidez y pronto, muy pronto le recordaría, reviviría y le preguntaría. Inevitable, un sentimiento de angustia que pocas veces experimentara aprisiono su pecho. El siempre preparado y calculador capitán dejaba sus sentimientos llevarse su cordura, solo podía mirarla y nada mas.

Pasaron unos minutos, Hinamori seguía sin entender muy bien la situación hasta que reacciono bruscamente. Hitsugaya ya había salido de su mutismo y se disponía a llamar a los encargados de los cuidados para notificar el despertar de la teniente pero le detuvo la expresión horrorizada de su amiga.

-"Shiro chan….Shi-Shiro chan, lo que sucedió-lo que sucedió no era cierto, no?"-articulo Hinamori alzándose de la cama y aprisionando el brazo del chico-

sus ojos angustiados esperaban una mentira, una ilusión, lo sabia, solo tenia que mirar sus orbes y el resto de su cuerpo temblando para saberlo.

-"todo,"-pausó-"todo fue real, Momo"- declaro lenta y seriamente-

Entonces pasó. su peor pesadilla, su pensamiento mas pesimista se potenció a un nivel que nunca habría podido creer por mas contrariedad que fuera. Hinamori, en los siguientes instantes perdió la cordura.

Ante Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hinamori Momo deliraba, alucinaba, cambiaba constantemente, casi como el enfrentamiento de demasiadas personalidades, estados anímicos, tormenta de recuerdos y experiencias, era un fluir incesante. La furia se había apoderado de su alma.

Entre sus gritos, murmuros , dulces y otras rabiosas menciones, carcajadas intercaladas y ante el atónito Toushiro, Hinamori Momo articulo frías y filosas palabras.

-"es tu culpa, es su culpa Hitsugaya taishou"-

otra serie de contradictorias acciones y erráticas expresiones y los labios de Momo volvieron a designar al culpable de su pesadilla.

-"el me quería, EL me quería y te interpusiste. Es su culpa, por faltar a tu palabra Hitsugaya taishou! Fallaste, fallaste! "-

Lo ultimo sin duda se incrusto en el desprevenido capitán, y también por la fuerza del grito prontamente llamo la atención del equipo de cuidados. En lo que Toushirou se apoyaba contra la pared y su mano cubría su boca con horror reflejado en sus propios ojos la capitana Ritsu apareció y un grupo del escuadrón sometió a la enloquecida teniente.

Toushiro seguía sin creer, sin entender. Una mano sobre su hombro lo saco de su estado, la capitana Unohana lo miraba con preocupación.

"lo que haya dicho, no lo pensaba capitán"- le explicó atentamente-

A eso el joven capitán de la décima división recobro el sentido de la realidad, Unohana estaba ante él, con su mano en su hombro probablemente tratando se sincerarlo, ya no se oía la voz de Hinamori, ni sus gritos, ni sus llantos, ni sus lamentos o sus maldiciones, nada. En la habitación solo interrumpía el silencio la presencia de 3 miembros del cuarto escuadrón además de su capitana y Hitsugaya.

Ante ese hecho, en menos de lo que Unohana respiraba para apaciguar al perturbado capitán, el chico recobro la compostura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La misma Ritsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ese cambio tan radical, lo que parecía un joven afectado hacia unos segundos era nuevamente el capitán Hitsugaya.

Más tarde en los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón se susurraba sobre la condición de Hinamori Momo, locura decían unos, crisis depresiva decían otros, y Toushirou con su recobrado semblante daba los últimos pasos hacia la salida del complejo.

"Hitsugaya-kun, espere"-le detuvo Ritsu Unohana-

El joven se detuvo mas no volteo.

"dígame, Unohana-san."

"Hitsugaya taishou voltee, por favor"-pidio la capitana con seriedad, y el chico accedió-

"Hitsugaya-kun, será difícil pero no haga caso a lo que dijo Hinamori-kun. Ella, presenta un daño mas grave del que calculé."-hizo una pausa- "por ello, me veré obligada a trasladarla a una sección especial. Me entiende?"-inquirrió pausadamente-

Toushiro asintió en primer instancia para luego añadir un serio "Si"

"Entonces entenderá que no podrá verla por algún tiempo al menos. Necesito tratarla y ella necesita un medio ajeno a todo lo que puede lastimarla, directamente o indirectamente."-miró con cuidado la expresión impasible del capitán- "Haré todo cuanto este a mi alcance, por favor Hitsugaya-kun ten confianza."

"tengo confianza en ud, Unohana-san. Sin embargo…"-se detuvo evadiendo la mirada de su igual-"olvidelo. Por favor infórmeme de su estado. Puedo encargarle eso?"

"claro que si. vaya con cuidado Hitsugaya-kun"-añadio con una sincera sonrisa-

**TBC** (si gustan X3. Review please….-puppy eyes-)


End file.
